villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legion of Doom (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
The Legion of Doom is the unofficial name for a team who serve as the primary antagonists of Season 9 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The team is made of the few villains of the show who remain unreformed, and are led by a new villain called Grogar. History A powerful, mysterious being pulls Cozy Glow and Tirek from Tartarus, snatches Queen Chrysalis from her hiding place, and resurrects King Sombra. This being is Grogar, a ram necromancer who had ruled ancient Equestria with his Bewitching Bell and an army of monsters thousands of years ago, until he was defeated by a pony named Gusty the Great and her Unicorn Warriors. With his powers restored, Grogar has returned looking to conquer Equestria once more. Realizing that the Mane Six always win due to working together as a team, he decides to form a team of his own, promising the other villains that they will rule Equestria at his side. However, King Sombra rejects the offer and goes off to take over Equestria on his own. When King Sombra is killed by the Rainbow of Harmony, Grogar chooses not to resurrect him again, using him as an example of what happens to those who defy him (with the implication that he will kill the other three if they don't submit to his authority). Tirek, Chrysalis, and Cozy Glow fearfully comply. The other villains argue about what the best way of being a villain is until Grogar sends them on a mission to retrieve his bell. The three villains try to get to the bell but to no avail. After they bond over their shared hatred of Twilight Sparkle, the three villains work together to retrieve the bell and prove successful. Returning to Grogar, the three trick him into thinking that they failed to retrieve it. Grogar is angry, but nonetheless is glad that the three worked together. Unknown to him, Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow, who are now friends, plan to use the bell to defeat him and Twilight and take over Equestria for themselves before destroying one another. Since then, they head to Canterlot to retrieve the archives in order to master Grogar's bell while he's away finding a new source of power. Once they arrive, the three villains ruin the holiday festival after learning that Princesses Celestia and Luna's castle is heavily guarded. They succeeded in grabbing a book from the archives and return back to Grogar's lair. Grogar also returns and reveals that he had found something else and will retrieve it the next day. The three villains decide to master the bell before Grogar returns and express their joy on watching the Earth Ponies, Pegasus, and Unicorns turn on each other despite the Mane Six fixed it as they think about it. Members *Grogar (leader) *Queen Chrysalis *Tirek *Cozy Glow Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Animals Category:Teams Category:My Little Pony villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Vengeful Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Conspirators Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Organizations Category:Nameless Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists